1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel method of preparing catalysts. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for preparing metal or metal oxide catalysts and their use in the production of alcohols.
2. Description of Art
Metal or metal oxide catalysts have long been known to catalyze reactions for the production of oxygenated compounds such as alcohols, aldehydes, ketones and carboxylic acids. It has also been recognized that it is usually desirable to obtain catalysts with the largest active surface area practicable and a number of standard techniques have been developed for this purpose. For example, impregnations, precipitations and ion-exchanges have been used to obtain high surface area metal or metal oxide containing catalysts.
Intermetallic catalysts having high surface areas are also known. These catalysts have been shown to be useful in hydrogenation reactions such as the formation of methane from synthesis gas and catalytic oxidation reactions such as the conversion of ammonia to oxides of nitrogen.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,653 and 4,071,473 disclose the preparation of transition metal catalysts for use in hydrogenation reactions. These catalysts are formed by reacting an alloy with a reactive gas to oxidize one of the alloy components while leaving the other component in a metallic state.
The present invention is a novel method for preparing catalysts containing metal or metal oxide components for use in producing alcohols by the partial oxidation of an intermetallic compound or alloy with a metal oxidizing agent which is incorporated into the catalyst as an active catalytic component. This novel method of catalyst preparation results in high surface area catalysts which are highly active for the production of alcohols. Further, catalysts can be prepared by the inventive method which cannot be prepared by conventional techniques.